


От отца к сыну

by The_Great_Divide



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Children, Family Bonding, Fantasy, Fix-It, Gen, Magical Realism, Muggle Life, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Pre-Canon, Wizarding World (Harry Potter)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Great_Divide/pseuds/The_Great_Divide
Summary: Человек без знания канона попадает в тело Тобиаса Снейпа и пытается разобраться со своей разом спятившей жизнью.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Uno

Воняло вокруг премерзко. Прелый запах немытого тела и ядреный алкогольный душок бились в нос, заставляя плавиться и так мало что соображающие мозги. Тело ощущалось так же, как и пахло — сплошным куском застывшего дерьма.

Боясь открыть глаза, чтобы не усилить и так зудящую в голове боль, я всё пытался вспомнить, где же это меня так угораздило нажраться. Вроде бы праздников никаких не намечалось, жёны друзей беременными не ходили, чтобы внезапно родить, а в армии мы все уже давно отслужили. По клубам я обычно не ходил, предпочитая более высокоинтеллектуальный досуг, тем более что денег на рестораны и ночи в гостиницах всегда хватало. Вещества не употреблял, да и, судя по ощущениям, в крови один лишь этанол. Ребята в тренажерке все сплошь за зож, так что спаивать они бы меня не стали. Неужели корпоратив какой случился?

Медленно пошевелившись и попытавшись перевернуться на другой бок, я слабо застонал. Впивающиеся в спину пружины ясно намекали, что диван уже пора бы заменить. Хотя странно, вроде ему ещё и трёх лет не исполнилось. Вот делают же китайцы, денег на них не напасёшься!

Лежать на боку становилось всё менее и менее удобно, так что открыть глаза всё-таки пришлось. И зажмуриться от яркого дневного света прежде чем открыть снова.

Поморгав и оценив собравшуюся перед лицом картинку, я удивлённо застыл. Это где это я?

Квартира была не моя точно, и не моих друзей, и даже не родителей, которых дома из-за дачи почти не бывает. На гостиничный номер это тоже не походило — слишком уж всё раздолбанное и грязное. Снова застонав, я едва не молился, надеясь, что не провёл эту ночь в компании какой-нибудь алкашни. И среди них есть нормальные мужики, не спорю, но причин провести время в их компании (ну и водки, разумеется) я в упор не видел.

Память работать всё так же отказывалась.

Сев с неподобающим моему возрасту кряхтением, я огляделся повнимательней. Местами почти серый от потёртостей кожаный диван стоял ровно посередине средних размеров комнаты, очевидно гостиной. Правда из гостей, да и хозяев, один лишь я. Вокруг ни души, даже кошки или хомячка видно не было — лишь старая поцарапанная, а иногда и откровенно поломанная мебель, да жёлтые от времени обои на стенах. А, ещё люстра на потолке.

Встав и слегка пошатнувшись, я осмотрел теперь уже себя. И выглядел я откровенным бомжом, чего раньше за мной точно не водилось. Вместо брендового пиджака — замызганная белая (или скорее уже серая) рубашка, а на ногах дырявые чёрные носки, от которых несло даже сильнее, чем от подмышек. Опустив взгляд на брюки, я недоумённо нахмурился: плотная чёрная ткань висела на бёдрах, и тут даже ремень не помогал. Учитывая обычно присущую мне упитанность, подобный вид уж точно не был нормальным.

Задрав рубашку, я увидел лишь впалый живот. Тщательно накапливаемое за годы достатка пивное брюшко загадочно исчезло.

— Хм-м-м, — протянул я, нахмурившись ещё сильнее.

Оставив рубашку в покое и чувствуя, как голова от таких откровений мигом проясняется, я огляделся ещё раз. Пол, несмотря на весьма бедную обстановку, был вполне себе чистым, за исключением малость кривой полосы, по которой я, видимо, пробирался ночью к дивану. Фотографий в рамках не стояло, следов телевизора или хотя бы телефона видно не было. Район за окном был мне совершенно не знаком. А вот на белом обшарпанном подоконнике внезапно обнаружились игрушки — коричневый мишка и машина без переднего колеса.

В доме живёт ребёнок. Да уж, не повезло пацану.

А мне надо бы умыться.

Приметив наиболее вероятное расположение ванной, я целеустремлённо поплёлся туда, иногда придерживаясь за стену. Открыв нужную дверь и нажав на выключатель света (такой древний, что удивительно, как он всё ещё работал), я вошёл внутрь. Подошёл к ванне, снял рубашку, взял мыло, включил чуть желтоватую холодную воду и постарался хоть как-то помыться. Лезть сразу после пробудки под ледяной душ целиком желания не было.

Когда с рук сошли крупные катышки грязи, а пальцы задубели от холода, я быстро сполоснул рот и, уговаривая себя не трусить, опустил голову под кран, тут же начиная тереть волосы мылом. Спустя пару минут, когда мигом протрезвевшие мозги порядком заледенели, я закрыл кран, пытаясь отдышаться. Давненько у меня такого утречка не было, наверное, ещё со времён учёбы в универе.

Распрямившись и обтеревшись относительно чистым полотенцем, я взглянул на висящее на стене зеркало. И замер. Лицо, отражающееся в надтреснутой стеклянной глади, не было моим.

Бросив полотенце на крышку унитаза, я подошёл ближе. Вгляделся в покрасневшее лицо с хмурыми морщинами у носа и отросшей щетиной на подбородке, в мокрые чёрные волосы, достающие до плеч. В глаза, где радужка почти сливалась по цвету со зрачком.

Это не я.

Отшатнувшись и почувствовав, как ослабели ноги, присел на унитаз рядом с полотенцем. Оторвать взгляд от зеркала сейчас было не в моих силах, так что я сразу понял, что оно показывает правду. Я — то костлявое недоразумение в отражении.

Захотелось выпить. Не в этом ли причина моего утреннего состояния?..

Вцепившись пальцами себе (или не себе?) в волосы, я закрыл глаза и напряг память. Последним, что удалось вспомнить, был вечер за компом. Кажется, это был выходной. Я тогда поужинал едой из доставки и лёг спать где-то во втором часу. Никаких странных гулянок, автоаварий или что ещё там должно быть. Самый обычный день. Значит ли это, что я всё ещё сплю?

С силой дёрнул за волосы и шикнул от боли. Ударил себя по худой щеке. Подошёл к стене и долбанулся об неё головой.

Да нет, вроде не сон.

И что это тогда за нахер?!

Вглядевшись ещё раз в свою морду лица, я мысленно плюнул на это дело. Повесил полотенце на батарею сушиться и вышел из ванной.

Моё это тело или не моё, но оно точно хочет чего-нибудь пожрать.

Учитывая весьма скромные размеры жилища, кухня тоже отыскалась довольно быстро. А вот найти хоть что-то съедобное в дышащем на ладан холодильнике оказалось той ещё задачкой.

Достав с полок бутылку с маслом и пару головок слегка подгнившего лука, я пошарил по полкам и, со вздохом облегчения, нашёл там начатую пачку макарон. Благодаря свои проведённые в студенческой общаге годы, я сварганил нехитрый обед, мигом опустошив первую тарелку. Успел только попить воды из-под крана, готовясь ко второму заходу, когда из другой части квартиры послышался шум.

Вытерев рот обратной стороной ладони и застегнув накинутую на плечи рубашку, я пошёл на звук. Судя по всему, хозяева вернулись домой.

Оказавшись в коридоре, я малость удивился тому, что там стояли всего лишь женщина с ребёнком. Причём мать пацана опустившейся не выглядела, худая правда страшно, а так вполне нормальная женщина.

Стоило мне показаться в проходе, как оба на мгновенье замерли. Их лица ясно говорили, что хозяина этого тела они знали и ничего хорошего от него не ждали.

Женщина сжала и так тонкие губы в линию, а мальчик посмотрел своими чёрными, наполненными совершенно недетской серьёзностью глазами прямо на меня и сказал:

— Здравствуй, отец.

Ну всё, пиздец…


	2. Dos

Беспомощно рассматривая пацана пару секунд, я наконец-то откашлялся и ответил хриплым голосом, совершенно не похожим на мой собственный:

— Привет, — и кивнул, переведя взгляд на мать ребёнка. Та смотрела на меня с такой смесью опасения и упрямства, что я поспешил отвернуться в сторону. — Простите, мне нужно идти. — Находиться в этом доме я больше не мог.

Взяв с прибитых к стене крючков первую попавшуюся мужскую куртку, я по дуге обогнул хозяев и вышел за дверь, успев заметить, как те недоумённо между собой переглянулись.

Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт!

Завернувшись от холода в куртку, я искренне порадовался, что у неё был капюшон. В воздухе стояла влажная, плохо пахнущая взвесь из смога от дымящего невдалеке предприятия и утреннего тумана, а небо скрывали серые тучи. Здания вокруг были местами заброшенными, а местами разрушенными, но среди них тут и там попадались вполне себе жилые.

Тот дом, в котором жил владелец моего нынешнего тела, был самым обычным, ничем не выделяющимся в ряду таких же маленьких кирпичных зданий. Единственное отличие было в заколоченных окнах на втором этаже, которые совершенно не вязались с небольшой цветущей клумбой перед домом. И если последнее было заслугой хозяйки, то доски на окна наверняка забивал её муж. Вопрос только, зачем?..

Тщательно запомнив это место, чтобы не перепутать потом, я пошёл вдоль по узкой улочке. Засунул мёрзнущие руки в карманы и стал поглядывать по сторонам в поисках указателей, ну или хотя бы адекватно выглядящих прохожих.

Удача мне обернулась довольно скоро, правда не совсем той стороной, которой бы хотелось.

— Тоби! Э-эй, Тоби! — кричал какой-то замызганный бомжара, махая мне рукой.

Тяжело вздохнув, я помахал в ответ. Авось, хоть этот индивид прольёт свет на «мою» личность и то, где это я вообще.

Остановившись рядом с мужчиной на другом краю улицы, я постарался улыбнуться. Судя по всему, моя кривая гримаса на лице «Тоби» смотрелась вполне себе натурально.

— Дружище, ты как? — спросил мужик, хлопнув меня по плечу. — Неужели помылся? Я думал, ты будешь отдыхать как минимум до понедельника, а оно вон как! Жена заставила?

— Ага, — кивнул я с самым несчастным видом. — Сказала, что иначе в постель не пустит.

— Вот ведьма! — хохотнул он. — Хотя моя такая же. Всё ей воняет! А как зарплату выдают — так это она сразу. Знаешь… — закинув руку мне на плечо, мужик повёл меня вперёд по тротуару. — Я тоже как-то на неделе домой пришёл после работы, уставший как скотина. Захотел расслабиться, ну и полез в постель к своей законной супруге. Как она мне вновь свою шарманку завела, так я знаешь, что ей ответил?

— Что? — спросил я с усмешкой.

— Что это так её фунты пахнут, — ответил мужик и захохотал. — С тех пор она у меня как шелковая!

Посмеявшись за компанию, я продолжил ненавязчивый расспрос явно поддатого товарища. Информация о владельце моего тела потихоньку накапливалась, как и об этом конкретном индивиде, с которым мы даже оказались коллегами — оба работали на той самой фабрике, из-за которой тут в воздухе стоит желтоватая ядовитая смесь. Хотя, как я понял, те немногие рабочие, что сохранили своё место после череды сокращений, все поголовно живут в этом районе Коукворта, так что ничего удивительного.

Когда явно обрадовавшийся продуктивности нашего разговора Майкл (как его назвал ещё один местный житель) завернул в подворотню, я даже не возражал.

Здание, скрывающееся в узкой тёмной нише между домами, назвать баром или даже пабом было никак нельзя — самый настоящий кабак. С отходящей местами краской на стенах, грубыми деревянными столами и американскими вентиляторами вместо люстр. Зато коньяк тут оказался весьма приличным.

Усевшись за столом напротив моего случайного знакомого, я последовал его примеру и стал методично напиваться, пусть и не такими убойными темпами. Благо в наследство от Тоби мне досталось не только тело, но и несколько купюр во внутреннем кармане куртки. О том, что делать, если это были последние деньги с зарплаты, думать сейчас не хотелось.  
И вообще, у меня тут трагедия нехилого такого масштаба — уж помянуть свою прошлую жизнь я имею право!

Напившийся Майкл душевно поддакивал напившемуся мне: выходные для того и созданы, чтобы отдыхать! И плевать на баб, от них одни только проблемы. Да и заработаем мы ещё, такие мужики нигде не пропадут!

Пить мы закончили, кажется, только когда алкоголь полностью заблокировал возможность связно говорить. И, что странно, народу к этому времени в кабаке лишь прибавилось, и почти все поголовно — такие же работяги. Среди них были молодые парни, уже изрядно потрёпанные жизнью, были седые старики с залысинами, но большинство народу примерно моего возраста. Многие подходили к нам и здоровались, а я старался изо всех сил запомнить их имена. Если предчувствия меня не обманывают, и в теле этом мне придётся задержаться, то не хотелось бы вызывать подозрений. В психушку мне, как и к спецслужбам на опыты, совершенно не хотелось.

Из кабака мы с Майклом вышли чуть ли не лучшими друзьями, а было это уже далеко за полночь. Пусть и далеко не в трезвой памяти, я чётко понимал, что утренние водные процедуры прошли даром, и теперь от меня снова несёт просто непередаваемо. Денег осталось пара крупных купюр, но это ладно. Зато на душе стало почти спокойно.  
Когда мой новый товарищ остановился у своего дома, я попрощался с ним и сделал вид, что иду в сторону дома Тоби. Только вот, спустя несколько минут, быстро свернул в подворотню и вышел на другую улицу. Заваливаться ночью бухим к и так очевидно настрадавшейся семье мне бы не хватило совести.

Я шёл по практически пустынной улице, вдыхая отрезвляюще прохладный и даже почти свежий воздух, постепенно замечая, как меняются домики вокруг. Исчезли заколоченные окна и сломанные двери, простые кирпичные фасады покрылись штукатуркой и окрасились в различные цвета, редкие прохожие по обеим сторонам улицы стали выглядеть намного приличнее. Мне даже почти стало стыдно за свой бомжеватый вид.

Бесцельно плутая по улицам Коукворта, я тем не менее старался запоминать свой путь, чтоб не доставать потом людей расспросами. Думаю, здешние жители, только почувствовав исходящий от меня перегар, тут же пошлют меня нахер. И будут правы.

Выйдя неожиданно к небольшому пустынному парку, я вдохнул полной грудью и зарёкся пить. Сегодня можно было — стресс всё-таки — но впредь ни-ни.

Я ж теперь отец вроде как. Надо бы перестать быть такой сволочью.

А то, как я понял из разговора с Майклом, прошлый хозяин этого тела ублюдком был ещё тем. Никто этого прямо не говорил, конечно, да и сам мой товарищ скорее симпатизировал Тоби, но в моей системе ценностей тот явно был бы далёк от идеала.

Когда-то имевший неплохие мозги, Тобиас Снейп также имел и весьма скверный характер. А, как известно, мало какой работодатель любит, когда подчинённые называют его жирной свиньёй или приходят на работу сильно под градусом. Не знаю, каким Тоби был до переезда с женой в Тупик Прядильщика, но здесь он точно разошёлся на славу, часто прогуливая работу из-за очередного запоя. Не увольняли его лишь потому, что на фабрике этой таких работников была едва ли не половина — пусть и не самые дисциплинированные, они были сравнительно дешёвыми, а это, учитывая всё более ухудшающуюся ситуацию на рынке, начальству было скорее выгодно. Вот и вышло, что пусть сам по себе Тоби представлял тот ещё экземпляр, в Тупике он казался самым обычным.

С семьёй же его всё было не так просто.

Я сначала не обратил внимания, но потом заметил, что уж больно часто Майкл называет «мою» жену ведьмой. Почему так, интересоваться я, разумеется, не стал. Но задумался.  
Как по мне, уж на ведьму она точно похожа не была. Никаких тебе рыжих волос, присущих сгоревшим на костре красавицам, ни костлявых морщинистых пальцев, какие были у старух из сказок. Самая обычная женщина — правда очень усталая, хотя с таким муженьком и неудивительно.

Майкл же упрямо называл её ведьмой, и никак иначе. Очень сомневаюсь, что он стал бы так отзываться о человеке без согласия собеседника, а отсюда шёл вывод, что Тоби сам называл свою жену именно так. Хорошо хоть про сына я никакой мерзости от Майкла не услышал — но это скорее потому, что тот вообще про него ничего не говорил, только разок спросил, как у Сева дела.

Войдя в пустующий сейчас парк, я прошёл немного между деревьев и остановился у маленькой детской площадки. Оглядев скромный набор из горки, песочницы и пары качелей, я сел на одну из лавочек, а потом и лёг, свесив ноги с краю. Стал неспешно размышлять, смотря на мерцающие в чёрном небе звёзды.

У меня теперь есть сын.

Как человек, к своим тридцати с хвостиком считавший, что ещё слишком молод для женитьбы, по поводу ребёнка я до сих пор испытывал шок. Это ж надо — я отец! И у меня есть мелкий и чернявый, смотрящий слишком взрослым взглядом пиздюк. Вот судьбинушка угодила, ничего не скажешь…

Вздохнув, я повернулся на бок. Укутался посильнее в куртку, радуясь, что согревающий эффект от алкоголя ещё не прошёл, и закрыл глаза. Лёгкий щебет ночных насекомых и другой животинки странно убаюкивал, и вскоре я уже умиротворённо спал.


	3. Tres

Проснулся я почти с рассветом. По крайней мере, вокруг уже было светло, но дубак стоял такой, что сразу становилось понятно — рань несусветная, часов семь-восемь где-то.

Садясь на лавочке и морщась из-за затёкших мышц, я подумал, что дело уже явно идёт к зиме. Деревья постепенно избавлялись от своих листьев, на неухоженной траве собралась утренняя роса. Октябрь месяц, скорее всего.

Встав на ноги, я несколько минут усиленно кряхтел, разминаясь. Я ж с сегодняшнего дня завязываю с выпивкой! Так что надо сделать утреннюю зарядку, тем более, что уставшее и замёрзшее за ночь тело того явно требует.

Оглядевшись вокруг после череды маханий конечностями, прыжков и приседаний, я заприметил наиболее прочную ветку у одного из ближайших деревьев, подошёл к нему и стал подтягиваться. Получалось не так плохо, как я думал — видимо, работа на фабрике сказалась, и руки у Тоби были довольно крепкими. А вот живот, пусть и был плоским от замены нормальной пищи алкоголем, качаться упрямо не хотел. Ну, ничего, ещё заставим!

Весь красный и запыхавшийся под конец, но страшно довольный собой, я вернулся к лавочке и присел. Хорошо-то как. Вокруг тихо и немного прохладно, хотя уже начало заметно теплеть. Солнце ярко светило в безоблачном, довольно редком для этих мест небе, согревая не только тело, но и душу.

На секунду прикрыв глаза, я даже, кажется, вновь малость задремал. А стоило мне очнуться, как я заметил, что у входа в парк стоят двое детей.

И в одном из них я с удивлением признал Сева.

Его спутница выглядела немного старше, но для их возраста это нормально, так что я решил, что они примерно ровесники. Девочка смотрела на меня с любопытством и некоторой опаской. Никогда меня не видела? Это многое упрощает.

Встав, я медленно подошёл к детям, стараясь держать лицо расслабленным. Если бы я сейчас улыбнулся, то сын точно бы что-нибудь заподозрил, потому что нормальный пьянчуга не может быть радостным, проснувшись рано утром на лавочке.

— Доброе утро, — сказал я детям.

— Доброе утро, мистер Снейп! — неуверенно улыбнулась девочка, отчего Сев тут же на неё шикнул.

Решив, что сын сейчас может мне сказать очень много всего малоприятного, я предупредил это, вновь заговорив сам:

— Сев, мать дома?

Тот всё ещё смотрел на меня с подозрением, но неохотно кивнул.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул я. — Тогда отдыхайте тут, а я пошёл домой. Всего вам доброго.

— До свидания! — девочка старательно мне улыбалась, так что я не смог удержаться и послал слабую улыбку ей в ответ, прежде чем уйти.

Уже отойдя от них на приличное расстояние, я смог расслышать голос сына:

— Ты что, Лили, а если бы он был в плохом настроении?

— Но ведь он не был, — ответила девочка с такой уверенностью, что я аж поразился. — К тому же, он твой папа!

Вот-вот. Молодец, девочка! Пора Севу начать привыкать, что отец у него встал на путь исправления, и ничего больше не будет, как прежде.

Чувствуя странную лёгкость на душе, я шёл по улице, засунув руки в карманы и тихо напевая какую-то мелодию. Остановился, только когда заметил на обочине вывеску продуктового магазина. Вспомнился почти пустой холодильник, в котором я пытался найти что-нибудь на пожрать и мало в этом преуспел.

Вытащив из куртки деньги, я рассмотрел их повнимательней. Это оказались сто фунтов — две купюры по пятьдесят. М-да, нормально я так вчера потратился…

Вновь взглянув на магазинчик, я решил, что уж покупка еды точно будет лучшим вложением денег, чем коньяк в ближайшем кабаке. А потому я зашёл внутрь и вскоре вышел оттуда с пакетом, полным всяких круп, дешёвых овощей, десятка яиц и двух литров молока. Не шик, конечно (мясо бы обошлось мне слишком дорого), но ничего, жить можно.

Так я и шёл по улицам Коукворта, пока не вышел в родной Тупик Прядильщика. И казался он мне теперь, в сравнении с близлежащими районами, ещё мрачнее.

С чего это Тоби с женой вообще решили сюда переехать? Гиблое же место, ну.

Нужный мне дом с зелёной клумбой и заколоченными окнами я нашел довольно быстро, даже плутать не пришлось. Подошёл к двери и понял, что она закрыта. Порыскал в карманах и со вздохом убедился, что ключей там нет. Придётся стучать и надеяться, что благоверная супруга мне откроет.

К счастью, жена у меня оказалась жалостливая. Смерила меня мрачным взглядом, но впустила. А потом явно удивилась пакету в моей руке, но ничего не сказала, уйдя куда-то в гостиную.

Я же скинул пропахшую ночной прохладой и ядрёным мужским потом куртку на пол, переложив остатки денег в карман брюк, и пошёл вместе с пакетом на кухню. Как я узнал вчера у Майкла, сегодня воскресенье, то есть последний выходной перед рабочей неделей. 

А раз уж я тут начал новую жизнь, то надо бы использовать свободное время по максимуму, так что сегодня у меня в планах стирка и готовка, чтобы завтра выглядеть хоть более-менее нормальным человеком, а не тощим бомжеватым алкоголиком. Напрягать жену ради этого я бы не стал, потому что ещё толком не в курсе ни какие у нас с ней отношения, ни даже как её зовут. Тем более, это ж мне нужно — не ей; а инициатива, как известно, наказуема.

Разложив продукты по местам, я сделал на этот раз более тщательный осмотр кухни. Судя по уменьшившемуся количеству овсянки, утром жена приготовила кашу. Кофе в этом доме, видимо, отродясь не водилось — слишком дорогое удовольствие, — но зато был черный листовой чай весьма паршивого качества. Мука была, но мало; в морозильнике лежали кубики льда и какая-то кислая, наверняка дикая ягода. Посуды было немного, и вся она была либо побитая, либо поцарапанная и пожелтевшая от времени. Ложек и вилок — самый минимум, по три штуки каждой, плюс два явно самодельных ножа. Сковородка была вся чёрная от нагара и такая тяжёлая, словно была приобретена специально для ударов по пустой голове мужа-алкоголика.

Усмехнувшись, я решил не ломать мозги и тоже сделать кашу, правда уже рисовую и с небольшим количеством молока, чисто для вкуса. Жрать уже хотелось просто зверски, так что когда всё было готово, я даже не заметил, как умял половину кастрюли. Зато настроение сразу взлетело выше облаков, и я даже невольно что-то напевал, пока мыл посуду.

Закончив с завтраком, я зашёл в гостиную и обнаружил там отсутствие жены. На второй этаж ушла, что ли?

Пожав плечами, я ещё раз осмотрел гостиную и, не обнаружив там шифоньера, пошёл дальше исследовать первый этаж. В итоге, найдя там хозяйскую спальню, я открыл один из шкафов, мужская одежда в котором ясно намекала, что это мой, и стал разбирать одежду. Результаты меня не очень обрадовали, хотя ожидать чего-то другого было бы глупо.  
Ну ладно, и не с таким справлялись…

Взяв из кучи старого выцветшего барахла более-менее прилично выглядящие вещи, я понёс их с собой. Подхватив заодно с пола куртку, я скинул её в ванную и разделся сам. Набрал воды. Дотронулся, вновь поёжившись от холода. Взял мыло и стал всё это дело стирать и полоскать, а после вешать на сушилку. Под конец, когда мне уже почти стало фиолетово на холод, я слил воду и наполнил её ещё раз. И залез в неё целиком, начав остервенело себя мылить и тереть.

Вышел я из ванны красным и дрожащим от холода, но зато чистым. Душа пела от того, что тело в кои-то веки не воняло.

Вернувшись в гостиную, я так и не увидел жены. Нахмурившись, я поднялся на второй этаж, желая убедиться в своих догадках, но там её тоже не оказалось. Видимо, ушла, а я и не заметил. М-да…

Всего на втором этаже оказалось две комнаты плюс крохотная ванная. Небольшое помещение с односпальной деревянной кроватью и обшарпанными белыми стенами, видимо, было спальней сына. На это очень настойчиво намекали коробка с игрушками и старый ночник с вырезами в виде звёзд, стоящий на тумбочке. Зацепившись взглядом за заколоченные окна, в которых недоставало нескольких досок снизу, и лишь поэтому через них хоть как-то проникал свет, я нахмурился. Раз уж я тут теперь в теле хозяин, то надо будет убрать это безобразие в свободное время.

Выйдя из спальни Сева, я аккуратно закрыл дверь и подошёл ко второй комнате. Дёрнул за ручку, но она не поддалась.  
Видимо, тут нужен ключ.

Оглядев площадку коридора, я не нашёл ничего, где бы можно было спрятать ключ: ни цветочного горшка, ни даже коврика. Присев на корточки, я пролез пальцами в щель между полом и стеной, но там нашлись только застарелая пыль и мусор. Вместо люстры здесь висела обычная лампочка, так что тоже не вариант. И где же мне теперь этот ключ искать?

Подумав, я заглянул в ванную, содрогнулся от того состояния, в котором она находилась, но всё-таки немного в ней порыскал. И ничего — пусто!

Спустившись вниз по скрипящей лестнице, я ещё раз заглянул в спальню, обшарил там свои тумбочку и шкаф. Нашел кучу всякого барахла, но ключа среди него не было. В гостиной — то же самое. Так что я сдался и со вздохом плюхнулся на диван.

Судя по всему, ключ либо у жены (что маловероятно), либо где-то не дома. Ну или я его посеял, тогда потом придётся вскрывать замок.

Интересно, почему её вообще закрыли? Да ещё и заколотили окна. Вряд ли бы такие меры требовались для обычной кладовки.

С неожиданно плохим предчувствием, я искренне понадеялся, чтоб Тоби не оказался каким-нибудь местным серийным маньяком.


	4. Cuatro

Пока я расслабленно лежал на диване и пялился в потолок, послышался шум со стороны коридора. Жена домой вернулась, что ли?

Подняв голову с подлокотника, когда шаги остановились где-то рядом, я с удивлением наткнулся на Сева. Мальчик стоял у прохода в зал и смотрел на меня деланно безразличным взглядом.

Я нахмурился. Почему это у пацана ключи от дома есть, а у меня нет? Как будет возможность, точно сделаю дубликат, а то не дело это.

— Как погуляли с Лили? — спросил я, плюхнувшись обратно на диван.

— Нормально, — ответил сын, явно не зная, чего от меня ожидать.

— Ты голоден? — Я всё-таки сел и посмотрел на мальчика. Тот, судя по его лицу, признаваться не хотел, но мне ответ и не требовался. С кряхтением встав с дивана, я пошёл в сторону кухни, спиной ощущая, как Сев последовал за мной.

Взяв с плиты кастрюлю с остатками каши, я убрал её в холодильник. Завтра доем.

— Омлет готовить умеешь, сын? — обернулся я к нему, но тот покачал головой. — Что ж, тогда будем учиться.

Пока я доставал на столешницу масло, небольшую луковицу, молоко и яйца, Сев без напоминаний помыл руки в раковине. Хотя с его пока ещё маленьким ростом ему не помешал бы стульчик, но он, видимо, уже как-то приноровился, так что даже ничего не расплескал.

— Итак, — задумчиво произнёс я, глядя на недоверчиво рассматривающего меня пацана. 

— Омлет — это, по сути, та же яичница, только с молоком. Готовить его можно по-разному, и чего туда только порой не добавляют, но у нас будет самый простой вариант, — я кивнул про себя и достал с полок глубокую миску и одну из трёх имеющихся вилок. Разбил туда яйца, добавил соль и начал взбивать. Остановился, посмотрел на сына: — Справишься?

Мальчик кивнул, и я положил миску с вилкой ему на стол, чтобы если он что прольёт, было не так страшно. А сам в это время занялся луком: почистил, порезал и начал обжаривать. Когда заметил, что яйца почти взбиты, добавил туда молока. И засмотрелся, как неожиданно ловко Сев это всё взбивает. Он работал вилкой не слишком быстро, но зато очень размеренно и аккуратно. У мальчика не по годам развитая моторика так-то, а ещё он очень прилежный. Откуда это, интересно?..

— Молодец, — кивнул я мальчику и вылил содержимое миски на сковороду. Достав из холодильника пару огурцов с помидорами (немного потрёпанные, но зато с хорошей скидкой), я быстренько покрошил из них салат и выключил газ. Порезал хлеб, поставил кипятиться чайник. Положил всё вместе с тарелками и вилками на стол, где уже сидел ребёнок, пытавшийся скрыть своё нетерпение. Закончив, я сел на стул рядом с ним и сказал:

— Приятного аппетита!

— Спасибо, — немного неуверенно ответил Сев.

Ели мы молча.

Я думал о том, как мне разобраться с назревающей завтра работой. И если найти к ней дорогу сложностей не составит (спасибо дымящим трубам), то вот с самими моими рабочими обязанностями могут возникнуть проблемы.

Я понятия не имел, что творится на здешних ткацких фабриках. Я вообще обо всём об этом не знал почти ничего. У меня даже мама никогда швейной машинки в руках не держала, а сам я ни разу ничего не заказывал в ателье. Как мне с такими знаниями работать — тот ещё вопрос.

Оставалось надеяться, что раз уж Тоби-алкоголик смог продержаться на этой работе, то уж Тоби-трудоголик справится не хуже.

— Отец, — раздался неуверенный голос сына. Я вынырнул из своих мыслей и поднял на него глаза.

— Да, сын?

— Ты… ты ведь не будешь ругать маму, когда она придёт? — спросил Сев и уставился себе в тарелку.

— А я должен? — Нахмурившись, я отложил вилку и стал внимательно наблюдать за Севом. 

Тот прятал глаза и смотреть на меня явно не хотел.

— Ну-у, ты ведь не любишь, когда она уходит… к таким, как она.

Я откинулся на спинку скрипнувшего стула и скрестил руки на груди.

Моя жена ушла не абы куда, а к «таким, как она», что бы это не значило. Судя по виду Сева, домой она сегодня не вернётся. И часто такое происходит?..

Если дома её встречает взбешённый муж и начинает очередной скандал, то вряд ли эти отлучки особо частые. Мало кому охота сознательно нарываться на ссору, да ещё и при ребёнке. Раз уж она идёт на риск, то тому нужна причина.

Вздохнув, я понадеялся, что моя жена всё-таки традиционной ориентации и не сбегает от мужа в тематические клубы, а то проблем потом не оберёшься.

— Да, мне не нравится, когда она вот так вот уходит. Но в этот раз я не буду на неё ругаться, обещаю.

— Правда? — В черных глазах сына горела такая надежда, что у меня даже как-то сердце сжалось.

— Правда.

Сев слабо улыбнулся и быстренько доел свою порцию. Сложил посуду в раковину, поблагодарил ещё раз и ушёл из кухни — вскоре на лестнице раздались шаги. Я же ещё долго сидел за столом, задумчиво гоняя еду по тарелке. Ну и угораздило же меня, конечно…

Вздохнув, я быстренько доел свою порцию и помыл посуду. Сева сверху слышно не было, так что я молча понадеялся, чтобы хотя бы он не сбежал непонятно куда. Мне и так тут проблем хватает — оставаться в одиночестве я уж точно не хочу.

Закончив на кухне, я вернулся в гостиную и осмотрел её ещё раз, теперь намного более внимательно. Здесь не было никаких мелких безделушек, подарков от друзей или даже домашних растений в горшках, что странно. Снаружи клумба вполне приличная, а внутри — ничего.

Вообще, весь дом выглядел удивительно неживым, но сильнее всего это было заметно в гостиной. Место, где семья должна собираться по праздникам или просто по вечерам, чтобы рассказать о произошедшем за день или книгу там почитать, было настолько бездушным, пустым, будто тут кроме призраков никого и не было. Я даже подумал на секунду, а не превратился ли я в бестелесный дух, бродящий по заброшенному кварталу и бредящий об окружающих его людях. Но нет — похмелье от выпитого вчера алкоголя всё ещё было слишком сильным, чтобы в это поверить.

И всё-таки оставаться в гостиной мне не хотелось, а потому я вновь пошёл в спальню. Здесь всё выглядело более прилично, и уж она точно использовалась по назначению.  
Остановившись напротив полки с книгами и небольшой стопкой журналов, я повернул голову и стал читать корешки. На профессиональную или хотя бы околонаучную тему тут ничего не нашлось, так что я смирился с тем, что на работе мне завтра придётся импровизировать, и взял один из томиков Твена. Снял носки и лёг поверх покрывала, начиная читать.

Мозги улетели быстро.Не знаю точно, сколько времени я вот так вот пролежал, периодически ворочаясь и меняя своё положение, но когда я очнулся и посмотрел в окно, солнце уже клонилось к закату и горело ярким оранжевым. Желудок тоже на меня возмущённо бурчал, но меня это не особо беспокоило, потому что сейчас я с удивлением понял, что наконец-то смог по-настоящему успокоиться. Не было гудящей на грани сознания паники, непонимания и почти что отчаяния. Только страх надёжно поселился на душе, но тут другого ожидать и не стоило.

Положив книгу на одну из тумбочек, я встал и хорошенько потянулся. Сходил в туалет. Вернулся на кухню и выпил два стакана воды. Вновь не услышав ничего от Сева, решил, что надо бы подняться к нему и проверить, чего он там такого делает.

Ступеньки лестницы скрипели предательски громко.

Постучавшись в дверь к сыну, я услышал какое-то шуршание, а потом негромкое «Войдите!». Ну я и вошёл.

Сев сидел на краю кровати; справа от него расположился плюшевый мишка, которого я ранее заприметил на подоконнике в гостиной, а слева какие-то тетрадки. Я пялился на них несколько секунд, прежде чем до меня дошло — пацан же наверняка ходит в начальную школу! Вот он и учит домашку. А Лили, наверное, его одноклассница, вот они и гуляли вместе.

— Отец? — неуверенно спросил Сев, нахмурившись.

— Всё в порядке? — я вопросительно поднял бровь, отведя взгляд от тетрадок и посмотрев на сына. Тот кивнул. — Я сейчас буду готовить ужин. Если ты уже закончил, то можешь присоединиться.

— Я… — протянул мальчик, как-то потерянно оглядевшись вокруг себя, и вдруг резко засобирался. Сложил всё в тумбочку, оставив мишку на кровати, и встал. — Да, я хочу помочь.

Слабо улыбнувшись, я кивнул:

— Хорошо. — И развернулся обратно к коридору. Вместе мы спустились вниз, и я заметил, как уверенно Сев шагает по ступенькам: спина прямая, ноги нигде не заплетаются, рука едва касается перил, скорее для подстраховки. Ни следа детской неуклюжести, будто он старше минимум на пару лет. Талант или навык?..

Когда мы дошли до кухни, я всё ещё пребывал в задумчивости, так что Сев молча уселся на свой стул и стал с ясно читаемым любопытством за мной наблюдать. Я же вновь просканировал холодильник и решил, что не хочу готовить ничего сильно тяжелого. Да и ребёнка стоит побаловать сладким. А потому я достал несколько перезрелых, но всё ещё хороших яблок, пару яиц и муку. Налил воды в стакан и замесил тесто на размягчённой фруктовой кашице, что-то среднее между сырниками и оладьями. Нагрел сковороду, смазал её маслом и закинул первую партию импровизированной сладкой штуки. 

Повернулся к сыну. Сев тут же невольно спрятал глаза, но быстро взял себя в руки и поднял голову обратно. Я улыбнулся:

— Ты ведь не против сладкого?

— Н-нет, -он замотал головой и, словно разозлившись на свою недостойную реакцию, посмотрел мне прямо в глаза и произнёс предельно чётко: — У меня нет особых вкусовых предпочтений, так что всё в порядке.

Я едва не присвистнул. Ну пацан даёт, конечно…

— Вот и славно. — Я быстренько перевернул оладьи и задал новый вопрос: — Как дела в школе?

Сев нахмурился, но старался не подавать виду:

— Всё хорошо, — и смотрит ещё так невозмутимо, что я сразу понял — нихрена там не хорошо. Но давить на ребёнка я не собирался, так что сменил тему:

— Тебе помощь с домашкой не нужна?

Сын, казалось, удивился вопросу, так что я отвернулся сменить партию, заодно дал ему время подумать. Сложив горячие оладьи на отдельную тарелку, достал из холодильника небольшой банан и нарезал его рядом. Поставил перед сыном, вилку он себе достал сам.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Сев, и я молча кивнул. Попробовав кусочек, он слабо улыбнулся, а у меня аж в груди защемило от этой грустной, совершенно несвойственной ребёнку улыбки. — Очень вкусно.

— Я рад.

Дальше я готовил молча, стараясь не смущать пацана ещё сильнее. Но, кажется, Сев был довольно отходчивый от стресса, а потому не стал сильно грузиться из-за моего изменившегося поведения и, почти мгновенно опустошив свою тарелку, попросился мне помочь. Ну, я и показал ему, что и как делать, а потом с непривычной теплотой смотрел, как он аккуратно переворачивает оладьи, стараясь не обжечься, и разливает новые — малость кривоватые, но всё равно вполне съедобные.

Когда он закончил, я поблагодарил его и выключил плиту. Сев наложил себе в тарелку ещё (чему я совершенно не возражал) и поел теперь уже со мной. Мы кушали в тишине, пока он всё-таки не решился и не сказал:

— Нам задали несколько заданий, где… я не уверен, правильно ли я там всё решил, — он весь сжался, опасаясь моего ответа, но когда я ничего не сказал, то поднял глаза и заметно успокоился. — Можешь их проверить, пожалуйста?

— Конечно, — я кивнул.

Таким образом, вечер мы провели за перепроверкой домашки и обсуждением сложных для Сева задач. Прошлые мои выводы подтвердились: мальчик оказался очень внимательным и прилежным. Не сказал бы, что послушным, но мне он не дерзил ни разу — либо опасаясь из-за каких-то прошлых свершений, о которых я не в курсе, либо просто не желая конфликтовать. Просидели мы в его комнате почти до ночи, и я вновь убедился, что нужно будет заняться окнами, а то с таким светом недолго и зрение посадить.

Закончив с заданиями, я засобирался к себе. Сев смотрел как-то неуверенно и явно не знал, куда деть руки, сжав ткань на штанах побелевшими пальцами.

Такой маленький, но уже такой серьёзный. Что же должно было произойти, чтобы заставить ребёнка столь быстро вырасти?..

Вздохнув, я заставил себя расслабиться и слабо улыбнулся:

— Сев? — Мальчик поднял голову и взглянул на меня. — Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи… пап.

Я закрыл за собой дверь и пошёл в сторону спальни. В голове был полный бардак, и когда я разделся и лёг в кровать, то уставился в тёмный потолок в полнейшей прострации. Я не знал, что чувствовать и как вообще на всё это реагировать, потому что это же полнейший пиздец, и что мне, блядь, со всем этим делать?!

Закрыв глаза, я глубоко вздохнул.

По сути, причины не важны. Самое главное — у меня теперь есть сын. Ребёнок, у которого и так уже было просто отвратительное детство и который заслуживает хоть немного покоя и любви. И раз уж я оказался в теле его идиота-отца, то в моих обязанностях подарить ему столько внимания и заботы, сколько возможно.

Придя к этому выводу, я укутался в прохладное одеяло и постарался отчистить голову от мыслей. Прошло несколько минут, и уставшее ещё с прошлой ночи тело расслабилось от тепла, а следом моё сознание провалилось во тьму.


	5. Cinco

Проснулся я вовремя. Будильник вечером не нашёлся, так что пришлось несколько раз вставать ночью и смотреть время, чтобы не проспать. Но зато теперь, полностью отогнав сон и с удивлением чувствуя, как тело, несмотря на не самый плодотворный отдых, медленно наполняют энергия и какая-то странная решимость, я вновь посмотрел на старые настенные часы — почти семь утра. В самый раз, чтобы начать новую жизнь с понедельника.

Умывшись и доев вчерашнюю кашу, я отварил сыну пару яиц и попил пресный чай. Оделся. Вновь пожалев, что не имею собственную копию ключей, вышел из дома и захлопнул дверь.

На небе светилось холодное осеннее солнце.

Заметив далее по улице незнакомого мужика (тоже рабочего фабрики, если судить по его болезненному цвету лица), я догнал его и поздоровался. Завёл разговор.

Сосед, кажется, был удивлён моим добродушием, но слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Он был ещё молод, но время от времени загибался в приступах сухого кашля. Его руки были чёрными от въевшейся угольной пыли, которую не отдраить никаким мылом.

Человеком этот Питер оказался хорошим, правда уж больно замученным. Говорил негромко, но грамотно — явно в школе хорошо учился. Каким боком его тогда сюда занесло — тот ещё вопрос.

Так, ненавязчиво пытаясь разузнать детали работы на фабрике, я до этой самой фабрики и дошёл.

Первой, конечно, в глаза бросалась огромнейшая кирпичная труба. Метров сто или около того; смотря на плывущий из отверстия наверху дым, мне даже представить страшно, как её чистят. Само здание фабрики было весьма типичным для Англии конца девятнадцатого — начала двадцатого века: большой трёхэтажный прямоугольник с плоской крышей и двумя башнями, служащими, как я понял, в качестве лестницы (с водным резервуаром наверху) и лифтовой шахты соответственно. На одной из них крупными буквами читалось «Коукворт».

Стоило нам с Питером войти, как мы почти сразу свернули в большую отдельную комнату с узкими железными ящиками. В комнате этой уже было полно людей, и я старался как можно небрежней пожать руки тем, кто не смотрел на меня слишком уж презрительно. Ну и переоделся в рабочий костюм, конечно, благо ящики были без замков, но зато с прилепленной на них фамилией.

«Снейп».

Сейчас я был как никогда счастлив, что успел заранее познакомиться с соседями и потому знал, как моё нынешнее тело зовут.

Вскоре я заметил всё ещё весьма помятого Майкла и помахал ему рукой (тот вяло махнул в ответ). Питер уже ушёл закидывать уголь в паровые двигатели, так что я быстренько присоединился к другому своему знакомому — работали мы, как оказалось, на одной позиции.

Вскоре фабрика начала работать. Пар приводил в движение различные механизмы, связанные между собой настолько сложно, что я несколько секунд просто смотрел на это дело и пытался отойти от шока. Всё кряхтело, бухало, верёвки и ремешки тянулись туда-сюда. Ну и сами станки, конечно — огромные и до жути быстрые, они плели ткань просто бешеными темпами.

А ещё я внезапно осознал, почему это некоторые из работниц, которых я встретил, переговариваются языком жестов или просто читают слова по губам. Войдя в огромный зал со станками, я был настолько оглушён этим шумом, что поразился, как это Тоби ещё вообще хоть что-то слышит.

Как позже оказалось, Тобиасу Снейпу повезло сохранить свой слух, потому что он по большей части работал грузчиком в нескольких прилегающих залах, отделённых кирпичными стенами. Шумело и тут, конечно, но терпимо.

И да, я оказался прав: работа у Тоби действительно была такой, что справится даже пропивший последние мозги алкоголик. Всего-то жди, пока другие, более сознательные работники сложат по какой-то замудрённой технологии ткань, и складывай стопки на телёжку, а потом тащи её к лифту и вниз на склад. На пути назад тележка тоже не пустовала, нагруженная мотками ниток и хлопка. Так я и отработал до обеда, порадовавшись натренированным рукам Тоби. А потом мы все поднялись наверх в столовую, где нас покормили бесплатной едой.

Остаток дня прошёл уже похуже. Я как-то никогда не был по части физического труда, а тут ещё и условия такие, что к пяти часам голова у меня уже просто раскалывалась. Этот шум выбивал все мозги напрочь, а тут ещё и всякие вонючие химикаты и дым, которые забиваются в ноздри. На момент, когда я после рабочего дня стоял перед своим шкафчиком и переодевался обратно, я еле сдерживал желание блевануть.

Домой пришёл абсолютно без сил. Дверь открыла вернувшаяся жена, и я негромко поздоровался. Она, видимо, впечатлённая моим видом, молча впустила меня внутрь.

Я первым делом помылся. Попытался оттереть от себя эту вонь, но без толку. Только зубы стучать стали от холода.

Чтобы не заболеть, я поставил себе чайник и выпил две кружки, наяривая какую-то похлёбку от жены. А потом просто прошёл в спальню и упал на кровать, сразу отрубившись.

***

Новый день не внушал оптимизма.

Проснувшись рано утром, я отметил, что мешки у меня под глазами стали ещё больше. Лицо как всегда костлявое и бледное, но хоть щёки не горят лихорадочным румянцем — и то спасибо.

Скудный завтрак настроение не поднял, как и промозглый туман на улице. Сухие листья падали на асфальт и, смешиваясь с уличной пылью, покрывали его неприятной грязно-коричневой массой.

Здание фабрики за день не изменилось ни на йоту, хорошо хоть пока ещё не дымило.

Видимо, Питер со своими товарищами пришли пораньше в этот раз, потому что не успел я переодеться, как раздался звук проносящегося по трубам пара, а потом уже и станки заработали. Моя голова сразу заболела в предвкушении.

Так я и проработал весь день. После очередного утра за погрузкой еда в столовой мне показалась ещё вкуснее, чем вчера, и я поблагодарил поварих от чистого сердца. Это место с рядами столов и лавок уже успело стать для меня филиалом рая в царстве ада.

Вновь оказавшись вечером в переодевалке, я чувствовал, как мои мозги утекают куда-то в более безопасное место — где не так шумно и не воняет.

А потом меня внезапно кто-то окликнул.

— Снейп! Эй, Снейп!

— Да? — Я обернулся и уставился на совершенно незнакомого мне мужика. Ну, может предыдущий хозяин этого тела его и знал, но уж точно не я.

— Тебя Крис к себе вызывает, — сказал мужик и ушёл.

Закрыв за собой ящик, я вышел следом. Нахмурился.

Если Крис — это тот начальник, которого иногда костерили мои коллеги, то его кабинет должен находиться где-то на втором этаже. Так и оказалось.

Постучавшись и дождавшись разрешения, я вошёл внутрь. Это оказался небольшой обитый деревянными досками кабинет, освещённый так ярко, что с непривычки пришлось зажмурить глаза.

— А, Снейп, — кивнул, очевидно, Крис, — присаживайся. Вижу, ты уже переоделся.

Я бы не сказал, что смена одежды избавила меня от фабричной вони, но послушно сел на широкий стул.

— В общем, почему я тебя вызвал, — произнёс Кристофер Миллер, сцепив руки и упершись локтями о стол. — Как я понял, ты теперь в завязке? Надолго?

— Да, надолго.

— Жена заставила? — понимающе усмехнулся начальник, и я не стал спорить. — В любом случае, ты стал работать намного эффективнее, и мне это нравится. Такое надо поощрять, поэтому я решил тебе сказать, что если ты проработаешь в таком темпе неделю, то я дам тебе один дополнительный выходной. Оплачиваемый, разумеется.

Я кивнул. Было бы неплохо.

— Спасибо, сэр.

— Рассчитываю на тебя, Снейп, — нахмурился начальник, видимо, мало веря, что рабочий-пьянчуга действительно продержится. — Можешь идти. Семья уже ждёт, наверное.

Дома меня вряд ли кто-то ждал, но я всё равно кивнул и, попрощавшись, вышел за дверь. М-да…

И как мне потом обрадовать начальство, что на следующей неделе я не выйду на работу не из-за запоя, а потому что уволюсь?

***

И снова утро. В этот раз рядом тихо сопела жена. Хотя как рядом — отодвинулась на противоположный край кровати и спала там, укутавшись в одеяло и отвернувшись. Да уж, семейная жизнь у меня не к чёрту…

Вновь умывание холодной водой (прям закалка какая-то), вновь приготовление завтрака. Чем это утро отличилось, так это наличием сына в гостиной. Заметил я его не сразу, а потом присмотрелся — и да, точно. Северус. Лежит на диване, свернувшись в клубочек, и спит. Чего это он не в своей комнате?

Нахмурившись, я осмотрел гостиную, вспоминая, где же я тут видел плед. Цветастый такой, наверняка от родственников каких-нибудь.

Вынув искомое из тумбочки, я накрыл им сына. Пусть ещё немного поспит, ему ведь тоже в школу скоро.

Несколько секунд в нерешительности рассматривая спящего Сева, я всё-таки склонился и легко поцеловал его в лоб, стараясь не задеть щетиной. Он ведь теперь мой сын, и уж точно не его вина, что батя на адской фабрике прозябает.

Выдохнув, я накинул куртку и вышел из дома. Того, как сын после моего ухода открыл глаза, я уже не видел.

***

Пятница была встречена мной, как благословление. Наконец-то.

За неполную рабочую неделю пульсирующая головная боль стала моим постоянным спутником. Наверное, предыдущий хозяин тела стал бы раздражительным и уже начал выплёскивать всё свое недовольство на семью и друзей, но я терпел. «Это не их вина», — повторял я себе. Вроде помогало.

Работа началась как обычно. Снова таскание тяжестей с этажа на этаж, снова гудение угольных котлов и шум работающих ткацких станков. Помня, что это мой последний день на фабрике, я невольно присматривался ко всему получше и потому заметил, что среди ряда светлокожих англичанок затерялись смуглые иммигрантки с Индии. Среди мужчин я уже давно заметил выходцев из этой прекрасной страны, хотя поговорить с ними не довелось — не столько из-за языкового барьера, сколько из-за всё того же шума. Впрочем, тут и так всё очевидно: зачем платить больше квалифицированным рабочим, если на многие позиции в фабрике можно даже ребёнка поставить? Раньше так и делали, но теперь мешают законы. А вот нанимать мигрантов никто не запрещал.

Хотя дело это всё равно гиблое. Лет через тридцать ни одного подобного предприятия в развитых странах не останется — всё перекочует в ту же Индию. А то невыгодно получается.

Так что надо сваливать.

Это я уже решил точно, да и выбора у меня особо не было. Если останусь тут ещё хоть на неделю — свихнусь.

С такими мыслями я поедал свой обед, когда заприметил своего старого знакомого. Нет, не пьянчугу Майкла — тот после моих уверений, что я завязал, не горел желанием со мной общаться. Я заметил Питера.

Мужик сидел за столиком один, так что я рискнул к нему подсесть. А потом сделал ему предложение.

Нет, не то самое, но тоже весьма серьёзное предложение:

— Слушай, я тут решил покинуть фабрику и свалить в Лондон на заработки. Хочешь со мной?

Питер посмотрел на меня таким усталым взглядом, что я решил добавить:

— Ты не подумай, что я это просто так решил. У меня есть план.

— И какой же план? — отозвался Питер.

— Неплохой, — я пожал плечами. — Есть большая вероятность, что сработает.

Питер посмотрел на меня со скептицизмом. А потом спросил:

— У тебя ведь есть семья?

— Да, — кивнул я, — жена и сын.

— Ты ради них решил исправиться? — задумчиво нахмурился он. Кажется, если бы я сказал, что просто хочу побольше бабла без этой адской вони, то он бы меня послал. Но я просто кивнул.

Верно, всё ради них. Раз уж им не повезло оказаться моей новой семьёй, то должен же я хоть как-то помочь им нести это бремя, так ведь?

Судя по всему, Питер нашёл что-то в моём взгляде, что его убедило. Согнувшись на несколько секунд в приступе кашля (он всегда культурно прикрывал рот предплечьем), тяжело выдохнул и вдруг сказал:

— Ты, наверное, не знаешь, но у меня есть сестра. Младшая. Я не могу оставить её одну.

— А сколько ей лет? — Может, получится подружить её с Северусом?

— Шестнадцать. Но она… она не может видеть. В детстве сильно упала и ударилась головой. Родители ходили по врачам, но без толку — такое не лечится.

— Мне жаль. — И мне правда было. Подобного никому не пожелаешь. — А что родители?

Питер пожал плечами:

— Они тоже тут работали. Я заменил у котельной своего отца.

Большего объяснять не требовалось. Если здесь сейчас такие отвратительные условия, то что было в военное время и незадолго после — даже представлять страшно.

— Как её зовут?

— Кэти.

— Кэти ведь ходила в специальную школу?

— Да, она знает язык Брайля и очень любит музыку. Сделала собственный шифр, по которому читает ноты.

— Твоя сестра молодец, — я улыбнулся. — Может, с её любовью к музыке ей тоже не помешает съездить в Лондон. Если не в этот раз, так в следующий.

— Может…

Питер думал. Я решил на него не давить, так что сказал:

— В любом случае, я не собираюсь ехать прям завтра. Если решишься сегодня подать заявление вместе со мной, то к понедельнику мы вполне успеем подготовиться и набросаем маршрут.

— Хорошо, — кивнул он. — Я скажу тебе ответ в конце дня.

На том и порешили.

Как оказалось позже — Питер согласился. Нам обоим выплатили зарплату (а мне даже за обещанный выходной, всё-таки Крис — мировой мужик) и отпустили с миром.

Забирая из шкафчика с надписью «Снейп» теперь уже мои вещи, я внезапно наткнулся на связку ключей. Сначала обрадовался, думая, что это ключи от дома, но нет — резьба совсем другая. Решив потом разобраться, откуда это они (точно ведь не от комнат на фабрике, их бы Тоби никто не доверил), я сердечно попрощался с ребятами и направился домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для тех, кому интересно посмотреть на эти самые фабрики:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LtALjfYav0k  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPifxZaSaAE  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5At18gKskOA


	6. Seis

Домой меня впустил Северус. Я, поздоровавшись с сыном и спросив, как у него дела, мысленно вновь напомнил себе сделать дубликат ключей. А то это уже смешно становится.

Вместе приготовив ужин и поев, мы засели за уроки, благо у меня от мысли, что больше не нужно будет ходить на фабрику, будто второе дыхание открылось. Кажется, Сев это почувствовал и лип ко мне только так.

Уложив сына спать, я медленно спустился вниз, стараясь не тревожить скрипучие ступени лестницы. Жены опять не было дома, и я уже даже как-то с этим смирился. Дверь мне открывает, сына кормит — и то ладно.

Улёгшись на кровать в спальне, я взял в руки недочитанную книгу. Но потом, бездумно поглядев на неё с минуту, отложил обратно и достал из кармана брюк найденный на работе ключ. Маленький, стальной. Совершенно обычный.

И для чего же он Тобиасу?

Вопрос настойчиво влез мне в голову и никак не хотел её покидать. В конце концов, я решил, что раз уж в ближайшие пару часов точно не засну, то почему бы не попробовать потыкать ключ во всякие запертые ящики и двери.

Тем более ящик в тумбочке жены очень заманчиво сверкал встроенным замком. Ключ к нему, правда, не подошёл совершенно (что, стоило признать, довольно логично).

В спальне я больше ничего запертого не нашёл, так что пошёл в гостиную. Тут мне на глаза попался тяжёлый чемоданчик, выглядевший так, будто он предназначен для какого-нибудь рабочего инструмента. Причём, судя по модели самого чемоданчика и по слою пыли на нём, хранится он там годов этак с сороковых. Но, увы, ключик не подошёл — слишком маленький.

Заинтригованный, я пошёл на кухню, всё ещё стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не разбудить сына. Там я нашёл запертый нижний шкафчик, похожий на сейф, но ключ к нему тоже не подошёл. Зато я додумался потыкать в него ножом и какой-то найденной палочкой, отчего дверца открылась.

Внутри оказались ключи от дома и старый кожаный кошелёк с парой купюр. У меня возникли смутные подозрения, что спрятала это всё добро от меня любимая жёнушка.

Замок шкафчика оказался мной безвозвратно сломан, и теперь дверца свободно болталась туда-сюда. М-да, некрасиво вышло.

Однако попробовать новый метод на ранее отысканном чемоданчике я всё-таки решился. Не помогло, правда — там замок оказался гораздо крепче.

Тогда я, оставив ключи с кошельком в спальне и избавившись от своих импровизированных отмычек, посмотрел вверх на лестницу. Идти или не идти? Сев уже наверняка спит, не хотелось бы его будить.

Вздохнув, я всё-таки уступил своему любопытству и стал максимально аккуратно подниматься наверх, застывая при каждом шорохе. Свет наверху включать не стал, так что в замочную скважину запертой двери попал далеко не сразу. Но зато когда попал, сразу понял — вот оно!

Дверь открылась.

Решив, что отсюда свет до комнаты сына точно не дойдёт, я медленно ступил внутрь и щёлкнул выключателем, сразу прикрыв за собой дверь. Проморгавшись из-за резко ударившего по глазам света одинокой лампочки, огляделся.

Судя по всему, это кладовка. Вокруг куча всяких коробок, кипа книг с тетрадями, парочка больших чемоданов и даже один старый деревянный сундук.

Бросив взгляд на пол, я с удивлением заметил на слою пыли, которым были укутаны лакированные доски, чужие следы. И размер этих следов явно говорил, что бродил тут ребёнок (довольно часто, кстати, ибо пол покрылся ими, будто в крапинку). А ребёнок в доме у нас тут один.

Значит, Тоби закрыл эту кладовку на замок и спрятал ключик на работе. Только вот не учёл, что сын-то у него любопытный и очень умный, раз запертая дверь его не остановила.

Интересно, как он её взломал? Тоже что ли отмычки использовал?..

Усмехнувшись и помотав головой, вытряхивая из неё ненужные сейчас мысли, я перевёл взгляд на груды хлама. Заходить дальше не стал, чтобы не повторить ошибку Северуса и не выдать себя, но осмотреться мне это не помешало.

Чемоданы были запертыми и ничего о своём содержимом мне не рассказали, как и сундук. А вот парочка коробок оказалась открытой. В одной я увидел уложенную груду одежды, а во второй с удивлением обнаружил несколько рядков стеклянных фиалов — больше половины из них были пустыми, но в некоторых даже виднелась какая-то разноцветная жидкость. На краски вроде жидкости эти похожи не были, может духи какие-то?

Задумавшись, я перевёл взгляд на кипы макулатуры. Тетради все были в однообразных чёрных обложках, и я решил всё-таки дотянуться до одной ближайшей и посмотреть, что же там такое. Бумага внутри тетради оказалась непривычно толстой и очень странной на ощупь, а записи незнакомых мне, но отдалённо напоминающих математические формул ни о чём мне не сказали.

Я нахмурился, вновь вспомнив ставшие постоянными отлучки жены. Если она ходит к «таким, как она», то может дело не в сексуальной ориентации, а в каком-нибудь оккультном сообществе? Мало ли, может они там все Ктулху вызвать пытаются или ещё кого.

Надо будет за ней присмотреть. Когда она появится дома, разумеется, а то не дело это.

Положив тетрадь обратно на то же место, я невольно зацепился взглядом за одну из книг:

«Защита от Тёмных сил: основы для начинающих»

Нет, ну точно оккультизм. Надо же, а ведь вроде приличная женщина… Может, это её Тоби так довёл, раз уж она решила на него демона натравить?

Посмеиваясь, я решил, что открытий мне на сегодня точно хватит, так что выключил свет и быстренько выскочил наружу. Дверь закрыл обратно на ключ и с чистой совестью пошёл спать.

Хотя в кровати я всё-таки поворочался. Сознание стал грызть смутный червячок беспокойства, но я отмахнулся от него и вскоре смог, наконец, заснуть.

***

Утро встретило меня ярким солнцем и шумом со стороны гостиной. Опознав сквозь сон голоса жены и сына, а ещё низкий мужской бас кого-то третьего, я подорвался с кровати и как есть — в лёгких штанах и майке-алкоголичке — выскочил за дверь.

Там, стоило мне показаться пред светлые очи говорящих, как все вдруг замолчали. А потом меня внезапно ослепила очень яркая вспышка, похожая на маленький фейерверк.

***

Утро началось неожиданно поздно. Проспал я аж до одиннадцати часов, хотя, учитывая мою ночную вылазку, это и не удивительно.

Голова болела адски, так что в ванной я не просто умылся, а прям постоял с головой под краном. Недостаточно долго, чтобы заработать менингит, но в самый раз, чтобы окончательно проснуться.

Дом погряз в благословенной тишине. Тихо напевая под нос мотив какой-то попсовой песенки, я как никогда радовался, что свалил с ткацкой фабрики. Целее буду.

Стакан воды окончательно привёл меня в чувство, и я вдруг вспомнил своё давнее желание убрать доски с окон в комнате сына. Решив не откладывать дело в долгий ящик, я откопал за шкафом в коридоре внушительный гвоздодёр и пошёл наверх.

Так, за исправлением косяков Тоби, меня и застал вернувшийся из школы Северус.

Обернувшись к сыну и улыбнувшись ему, я поздоровался и спросил как дела. Стоял я в это время на треногой облезлой табуретке и как раз отдирал самую верхнюю доску. Не поддавалась, зараза…

— Пап, а зачем ты убираешь доски? — спросил вдруг Сев. — Я ведь… ты же говорил…

Уловив неуверенность в голосе сына и поняв, что держать лицо он сейчас явно не в состоянии, я не стал к нему поворачиваться, давая время взять себя в руки, и ответил как можно более небрежно:

— Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы перестать прятать тебя от мира, сын. Да и программа в школе с каждым годом становится всё сложнее, не хочу зря нагружать твоё зрение.

— Но… — пробормотал Северус, и я, закончив-таки с последней деревяшкой, спустился вниз и повернулся к нему. Кажется, он уже успел отойти от первого шока.

О том, с какого хрена Тоби вообще заколотил окна, я догадывался очень смутно, а потому старался обойти эту тему стороной. В конце концов, сын ведь вырос? Вырос. Вот пусть и будет оправданием.

— Всё хорошо, Сев, — постарался я его успокоить. — Обещаю, что не заколочу окна обратно, даже если ты сделаешь что-то не то.

— Правда? — И такая надежда в глазах. Даже в сердце кольнуло. Бедный ребёнок.

— Правда.

Я улыбнулся как можно мягче, и тут вдруг неожиданно в меня будто врезался поезд. Северус обнял меня за пояс и уткнулся лицом в живот, а я стал неловко гладить его по голове. Волосы у него тонкие и мягкие, наверняка станут проблемными, когда начнётся переходный возраст. Надо будет ему потом закупить всякие средства для ухода, чтоб Лили никуда не сбежала…

Молча отстранившись, Северус кивнул, так и не поднимая взгляда. Я решил, что это не дело, а потому присел на корточки и посмотрел ему в глаза. Смутно почудилось, будто в них проскользнула вина, но я не стал об этом задумываться. Не сейчас.

— Хей, Сев, — позвал я. — Северус. Посмотри на меня, сынок.

Он, наконец, послушался и перестал отводить взгляд. Всмотрелся мне в лицо и вдруг выпалил:

— Прости, пап. Я знаю, для тебя это сложно… — выдохнул. — И спасибо. Я тебя не подведу, обещаю. — Смотрит ещё так серьёзно, что сложно не поверить.

Вздохнув, я решил подумать о всех безумствах этой семьи попозже, а пока мягко потрепал сыну по плечу и сказал:

— Знаю, Сев.


End file.
